Cake Date
by Metal1784
Summary: [Really quick one shot based on a prompt.] Shard wants to show his feelings for Nicole, but as usual, he's too shy to directly admit it. Organic-ish beings like cake, right?


**A/N:** This is essentially just a quick one shot type thing that spawned because of a prompt I found. (This isn't really something to look deeply into.) Be warned, this is just fluff and is mostly for my own entertainment because lovestruck AIs are the best. For anyone who doesn't know, Shard is a socially awkward reformed Metal Sonic, and Nicole in this case is a holographic AI lynx. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been one week since Shard's repairs. The Secret Freedom Fighters had regained a most valued team member, Sir Charles could sleep at night, and Nicole had gotten a true friend back.

Ever since his cut off confession, Shard's feelings for Nicole had grown. He had never finished that sentence, and his need to show Nicole that he really cared was growing. He spent more time in the digital world for games of chess and general conversation, but nothing substantial really happened because of Shard's insecurity. How would he even show his… affection for Nicole? What if she didn't like him back?

All this was running through his head in the next game. Nicole was winning as usual with her quick thinking, but Shard was clearly more distracted than usual.

"Shard? Is something bothering you? You're quieter than usual today."

Darn. She noticed.

But that was a good thing, right? It meant that she was paying attention to his feelings! Or something. This whole love business was odd to a robot.

Maybe this was his chance!

"Just one sec, Nicole. I'll be back faster than you can say checkmate!"

He scampered off into a room, opening the door with his AI power. Nicole looked on with curiosity, concerned for her friend. Just what was he doing in there, and why was it private?

Minutes later, Shard slowly walked back out of the room, holding a nanite cake with a grin on his muzzle. Despite being an AI, he didn't have full control over the nanites of the digital world, and he could feel the creation sliding on the plate he had made to go with it.

"N-Nicole, I made this for you!" Shard announced, sounding a little nervous behind his excitement. He didn't want to mess this up. As he walked, his tongue stuck out with the concentration it took to keep the gift present.

"Why, Shard, that's lovely. Is it a cake?"

"Yeah! I know you can't eat it, but I heard that organics like these mushy loaves of flour, and you have an organic-ish appearance, so…"

He paused, suddenly becoming flustered.

"… Oh, and it's a very nice organic-ish appearance."

_Scrap. Did that come out right?_

Nicole blushed a little, looking away shyly. "Thank you, Shard. That's very kind of you."

Finally, Shard made it to Nicole, still holding his prized creation on a green plate.

But then, it slipped. It dropped to the floor and broke into tiny pixels, leaving the robot embarrassed and devastated.

_Now I look so stupid, sweet mother of Mobius…_

Nicole couldn't help but giggle, having expected that to happen based on Shard's distracted expression. He was such a goof at times that it was impossible to not break in to a grin at his antics.

_"_Oh, Shard, I can fix that, don't w-"

Upset with his failure, Shard turned away, trying to hide his oil tears and dejected expression. He had messed up the compliment, and now the gift. What else could possibly go wrong? Was he doomed to never find redamancy?

Realising that she could have upset him with her laughter, Nicole stepped forward and pulled Shard into a hug, allowing his head to rest on her shoulder. "It's alright. I appreciate it very much, and thank you."

"I'm such an idiot, Nicole… I like you, I really do. Maybe too much for my own good… A-And I just wanted to show it." Shard stuttered over his words, nervous and upset.

Nicole smiled and pulled back to look him in the eye, putting her hands on his shoulder plates.

"I like you too, certainly much more than I like cake. So don't worry about it. Just you being here is enough."

Shard smiled shakily and returned the hug, wrapping his arms around the lynx's waist.

"Thank you."

Nicole gave a playful smile and patted him on the head.

"Nicole takes Shard. _Checkmate._"

"… I guess I set myself up for that one, huh?"


End file.
